Talk:Main Quest: Salomon/@comment-28048698-20161225043432/@comment-28048698-20161225141500
It's going to be so much fun to answer those stupid comments with my bad mood today. Let's go. @A Fandom User: First of all, I'm not complaining. In fact, my dear fanboy/fangirl who protect his/her desire object without thinking, I didn't even said "This chaqpter sucks", "This chapter is bad". What I am saying is how I didn't enjoyed the chapter, and told the reasons. So it's stupid to not enjoy something and say why? If you can't tolerate that someone doesn't enjoy every single aspect of a game that you are playing, then you need to do two things: first, move your ass out ot the wiki because the wiki usually are places for tolerance andd good manners. Second: learn a little about the world, and about how not every single thing will be liked by every single person. Welcome to the real world. Oh, and by the way. What I enjoy about the game isn't only the "farm". It's an RPG, so I enjoy playing it's RPG part. Fight against boss, have some challenges. Hell, I didn't knew what the hell was happening in Camelot but I really enjoyed it beause it was hard to think how to beat each boss with the Servants we had. The past chapter wasn't that hard, but still was really hard. The only hard thing in this episode is the chapter 12. So... Before that I had 11 chapters fighting somewhat easy bosses. I'm not going to lose my time saying something else to you. At least the other user tried to reason with my and my points. See you later, fanboy/fangirl. @ZethR: 1) And? With this point I'll say the same thing I said to the retard from before. I'm not complaining, I'm just saying the reasons because I didn't enjoyed the chapter. So... I'm obliged to enjoy a chapter that is 80% story even when I didn't know what the hell is going on because it's in another language just because I know it's a game from designed in another language? The answer is: no. It's their fault? No. It's a bad game, chapter, or whatever because that? No. And I'm supposed to enjoy this chapter because of that? No. Just like I said before: at least the other chapters, FOR ME, was enjoyable even if I can't enjoy the story itself. 2) Once again, I'm not complaining about this. It's okay if the japanese doesn't have something better to do. But I'm obliged to enjoy an event/chapter that I wasn't able to completely play just because "japan's players work like that"? Come on. That's just stupid. 3-4) America had 22 chapters and 15 free quests. That means 36 SQ (because the last chapter give grail), and means 12 summons (12 tickets). Camelot had 17 chapters and 14 free quests. That means 30 SQ, and means 10 summons (10 tickets). Babylonia had 23 chapters and 14 free quests. That means 37 SQ (because one chapter give x2), and means 12 summons (12 tickets) plus 1 SQ. So yeah, right now, at this point, until they active free quest in this chapter (if they sometime do) this one give us less summon than before. And because I'm sure some retard will say "THEY GIVE US 40 SQ" I'll say it again: I'm talking about THE CHAPTER ITSELF.Every player that play Salomon chapter next year will obtain only six or seven tickets and not 40 SQ. 5) Good. We agree here. 6) WTF? And can I ask why the fuck do you think that I'm expecting to summon Solomon or Goetia? In fact I think it's better if they stay unplayable forever, just like King Hassan. But still, if they were able to create a huge story like this, why not add some new Servants? In fact, why not add those old Servants that weren't summonable before just like Diarmuid Saber? Something like he helped witth America pillar, and become summonable here. 7) This is a game. It's okay if they do huge stories and a lot of show and smoke. Hell, I'm glad they leave behind the story in a Nasuverse game. However, and I will say it again, this is A GAME. It needs gameplay. That's my humble opinion, of course. And like I said to the retard from before: at least the past chapters had challenges, had hard battles, and had A LOT of battles to have fun with the chapter. This chapter only had 12 fights, or 24 ~ 36 if we talk about arrows. That's like 1/3 or 1/4 of every other chapter. So yeah... My points make a lot of sense because they are points about why I didn't enjoyed all the chapter and not points about why the chapter was bad. I didn't even implied that. And, like you can see, every single point is supported by how other chapters were. Damn it. It's amazing how everyone lose their minds when they are enjoying something and someone said "Well, I didn't enjoyed that". But it's okay, at least this let me argue with someone and relieve my bad mood.